


Señor Louis

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Younger Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Un encuentro que lo cambia todo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> perdonen ese resumen tan basura, estoy algo oxidada. Ha pasado mucho desde que escribí algo con este ship. Esta historia es basada en un manga Levi/Eren que encontré, y que es súper tierno y no pude evitar querer hacer este one shot con este pairing.  
> Si falta alguna etiqueta déjenmelo saber.
> 
> Also, no hay pedofilia en este fic. Y hay una escena algo violenta, muy corta pero les advierto por si acaso.

-Debería haber comprado la cena antes.- se queja Louis en voz alta, llegando al supermercado.  
Louis, 17, omega. Viviendo solo por el momento, regresando de la secundaria hacia su apartamento, quien olvidó comprar la cena y está a punto de llover.  
En la puerta, a un costado, hay un niño llorando.  
-Hey amigo, qué suced- las palabras mueren en su boca, cuando el niño levanta la vista. En el segundo en que sus ojos se encuentran, a Louis le recorre un escalofrío y le urge extender el cuello para presentarlo ante el niño.  
El niño, es su alfa.  
En el mundo existe un solo compañero para todos los alfas y omegas. En el instante en que se conocen lo sienten, es inevitable y mutuo, Louis nunca prestó mucha atención a los cuentos pero todo lo que dicen que debería suceder le está sucediendo.  
-Perdí a mi mamá.- se queja el chico desde el suelo. Louis no puede respirar bien, pero se esfuerza en agacharse frente a él y responder.  
-Qué tal si te ayudo a buscar?  
Su madre está dentro del supermercado, el niño, Harry, tiene 7 años, grandes ojos verdes y es innegablemente su alfa. El chico se prende de su cintura como si se conocieran desde hace años, sonriendo feliz y despreocupado ahora que ya encontraron a su madre.  
-Bien, aquí nos despedimos…  
-Eh? Pero señor Louis!- Louis enrojece cuando le llama así, se siente terriblemente mayor e inadecuado.  
-Nuevamente muchas gracias, vives muy lejos? Quieres venir a cenar? Como muestra de agradecimiento-  
Louis termina aceptando, y se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando se entera de que viven en el mismo edificio.  
-Nos mudamos hace una semana, lamento el desorden, aún hay cajas sin desempacar…  
-Está bien, lamento la intrusión…  
-Señor Louis, ven! Déjame mostrarte mi colección de dinosaurios.- Louis le sigue, la pequeña mano del Harry tira de la suya, y Louis está hipnotizado. Ese pequeño niño…es su alfa. Es tan extraño y tan bizarro, porque Harry es todo inocencia y Louis se estremece cada vez que el chico le mira.  
La cena es amena, pero la incomodidad no deja a Louis disfrutar en absoluto.

 

A Harry le encanta meterse en la casa de Louis, desde que descubrió que Louis tiene todo un apartamento para él solo, viene a tomar la merienda y hacer la tarea, a jugar, a mirar caricaturas, o simplemente a mirar mientras Louis hace sus tareas. Le encanta cocinar galletas y pizza, e invita Louis a cenar prácticamente todos los días.  
Para el omega es difícil ignorar tanta atención, pero Harry es apenas un niño.  
-Louis, te hará daño. Recuerda que tu cuerpo va a demandar-  
-Lo sé Liam, lo sé.  
-Por qué no intentas con otro alfa? Al menos para-  
-No podría. Siento como si solo pensar en ello es engañarlo.  
-Tiene 7 años Louis, no-  
-Lo sé Liam. Ya deja de molestar.

 

Louis siempre fue excelente en deportes. No había ninguno que no pudiera hacer, atletismo, fútbol, básquetbol, voleibol, salto, lo que fuera, él podía hacerlo y estar entre los primeros todas las veces. En clase le costaba concentrarse, pero intentaba sacar las mejores notas dentro de sus posibilidades, como pago a su familia que estaba pagando su apartamento. La familia de Louis no era pobre, pero aun así al omega de ojos azules no le gustaba abusar. Para él el segundo género era inservible. Cuando llegó su hora de presentar todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando resultó ser un omega. A Louis no le hacía gran diferencia, nunca dejaría que el segundo genero le desenfocara de su vida, o interfiriera en sus relaciones.  
Sin embargo, en el segundo en que conoció a Harry, todo eso cambió. Le aterraba las reacciones instintivas que su cuerpo tenía alrededor del niño, y su incapacidad de ignorar los ojos verdes o la voz que le llamaba. Depender de los supresores todo el tiempo tampoco le hacía gracia.  
-Señor Louis?  
-Sí, lo siento, decías?

 

Harry le echa de menos cuando la temporada de exámenes inicia. Viene apenas unas horas, un par de días a la semana, y Louis le echa temprano muchas de ellas porque no puede concentrarse con él allí. No es que no lo quiera alrededor, pero su cuerpo enloquece cuando el pequeño niño anda cerca, y no tiene tiempo de soportar cambios hormonales.  
-Señor Louis? Ya no…quiere que regrese?  
Louis le observa, sorprendido. Harry se encuentra sentado en su sillón, parece más pequeño que de costumbre, sus ojos vidriosos y nariz roja, señal de que ha llorado. Louis se sienta a su lado.  
-Claro que no Harry, pero estoy muy ocupado…cuando terminen los exámenes prometo que te llevaré a esa exhibición de esqueletos de dinosaurios ok? Promesa.- Harry le mira y sonríe, le abraza súbitamente y Louis le corresponde, brazos estrujando con cuidado.   
Louis puede soportarlo, no sabe cuánto, pero puede hacerlo.

 

Luego de la temporada de exámenes Louis se toma un par de días para sí. Y se da cuenta que ha pasado casi un año dese que conoció a Harry. Su vida lentamente se volvió diferente, incluyendo al pequeño niño en todos sus espacios y dejando que los días pasen en una rutina confortable.  
Pero su cuerpo pone límites muy claros, y los supresores ya no funcionan tan bien.  
-Louis de verdad, estás abusando. Te va a pasar algo y-  
-Quiero que me abrace. Incluso si los tomo, a veces es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Me siento enfermo de mi mismo…  
-Oh vaya, deberías considerar otro alfa, es en serio, me preocupo por ti.  
-Otro alfa? Liam, debes estar bromeando.  
En su cabeza, no existe nadie para Louis además de Harry, el pensamiento de manos extrañas sobre su cuerpo le repugna.  
Está en problemas, lo sabe.  
Cuando lo cruza a la salida del colegio, con su grupo de amigos, Louis pone su mejor rostro de normalidad. Harry parlotea por minutos, con sus amigos y con él, y de repente se queda serio.  
-Señor Louis, se siente bien?- pregunta, la seriedad de su voz desconcierta a Louis. Debe presentirlo, Louis se agacha para estar a nivel con sus ojos y le palmea la cabeza con cariño.  
-Claro que sí. Pero tengo que irme ya, sí?  
-Pero Señor Louis-  
-Se me hace tarde, vamos, a ustedes también.- lo empuja con suavidad hacia su grupo y los mira irse, Harry le saluda con la mano y Louis mantiene el rostro compuesto hasta que la pequeña espalda está lejos. Entonces siente el calor abrazador desde su interior, siente su piel sudar y la cabeza le gira.  
No ha tomado los supresores hoy, y la sola presencia de Harry le provoca mil reacciones. A su alrededor puede notar miradas, y se aferra a la pared de un callejón intentando calmarse lo suficiente para ir a su casa. No está tan lejos después de todo.  
-Oye, estás bien?  
Un chico, no mayor de veinticinco se le acerca.  
-Soy omega, no te preocupes, pero no te ves muy bien, quieres que te acompañe hasta un lugar seguro?- Louis asiente, no puede oler nada que no se su propia esencia, su cabeza da vueltas, se toma del brazo ofrecido y balbucea su dirección.  
Cuando llegan Louis abre la puerta y se gira para agradecerle al desconocido, pero el mismo le empuja dentro.   
-De veras eres ingenuo.  
-Dijiste que eras…  
-Y te lo creíste? Hueles tan bien, voy a hacerte sentir más que placer, te lo aseguro.

 

-Harry? Por qué te frenas?  
-El señor Louis…no estaba bien.  
-Se veía igual que siempre, no sé qué…  
-No, no estaba…normal. Lo siento, tengo que irme.  
Harry corre por las calles, cuidando de mirar hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar, y llega a su casa en tiempo récord. Sus pequeñas piernas le llevan de inmediato a la casa de Louis, donde se encuentra con la puerta entreabierta. Entra y ve a un tipo sobre el señor Louis, de inmediato reacciona, como si un interruptor fuera encendido en su cabeza. Toma un libro de su mochila y lo estrella sobre el cráneo del tipo.

 

Louis intenta removerse, pero no tiene fuerza. Si estuviera en un momento normal, no sería problema, pero no puede responder. Se estremece cuando el tipo pasa la mano sobre la piel descubierta de su torso, araña y muerde pero no tiene efecto. Entonces ve un flash de ojos verdes y el tipo es golpeado por algo en la cabeza.  
-Tú maldita rata! Los niños no deberían meterse!  
-Aléjate del señor Louis!  
-Vete de aquí!  
El tipo se gira, y le pega una patada en el estómago al pequeño Harry, haciéndolo volar hasta la pared.  
La mente de Louis se queda en blanco por un segundo, y luego se mueve por instinto. El tipo intenta golpear a Harry otra vez, Louis le toma de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que siente los huesos reacomodarse.  
-No te atrevas a tocar a mi alfa.  
Dice, con voz amenazante y los ojos fijos, desorbitados de furia. El tipo se ríe e intenta moverse, Louis le patea y patea hasta sacarlo de su casa, cerrando de un portazo.  
No sabe si el tipo está consciente o no, solo sabe que Harry está sentado y temblando contra la pared.  
-Harry, Harry lo siento, todo está bien ahora, tranquilo.  
-Señor Louis, qué le estaba haciendo? Está bien?  
Louis asiente, y su cabeza se hunde en feromonas y celo otra vez, Harry está allí, frente a él, solo tiene que tocarlo.  
-Harry, quiero…quiero…  
-Qué quiere señor Louis?  
Louis se acerca a su rostro, quiere…pero en el momento en que siente la respiración de Harry contra la piel de su rostro le recorre un escalofrío de repulsión hacia sí mismo y se aleja.  
-Vete de aquí! Vete de aquí y no vuelvas!- le grita, y se aparta lo más que puede.  
-Pero señor Louis!  
-Vete! No quiero volver a ver tu rostro jamás!  
Louis se encierra en su habitación y se masturba furioso y deprimido, lo ha arruinado para siempre. Tendrá que mudarse.

Harry llora en la falda de su madre, balbuceando una y otra vez sobre el señor Louis y todo lo que pasó. Pero es tan confuso y no le entiende lo que dice, por lo que su madre se limita a pasarle la mano por la espalda y esperar.  
Cuando llega su padre, se sorprende ante la escena.  
-Pero qué ha sucedido?  
-Parece que Louis regañó a Harry…  
-Uhm, Louis eh? No le conozco aún. Que dijo exactamente?- Harry se pasa la manga por los ojos e intenta explicar.  
-Había un animal sobre el señor Louis, y le tiré con un libro, y el señor Louis dijo ‘no toques a mi alfa’, papá que es un alfa?  
Sus padres empalidecen de repente y no le dicen nada. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 años después.

Harry mira por la ventana de su salón una última vez. Es el último día de clases, y Harry no está muy afectado por ello.  
-Dónde vas a vivir luego de la graduación Harry?  
-No lo sé, mi padre tiene un apartamento rentado o algo así, no sé dónde.  
Por el rabillo del ojo Harry nota a su amigo fruncir el ceño.  
-No te importa donde es?  
-No, no realmente. Si él lo escogió, debe estar bien.  
Harry suspira mirando el atardecer, cálido y hermoso como Louis era.  
Luego del incidente, Louis se desvaneció de su vida. Harry entiende la razón, lo entendió todo a medida que fue creciendo y aprendiendo sobre el segundo género. Pero le duele saber que conoció a su omega y lo espantó. No fue su culpa, también lo sabe, pero pasan los días y Louis aparece en sus pensamientos en todos ellos.   
Una vez que terminan los festejos y Harry tiene todo empacado, su padre le entrega un papel doblado.  
-Un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, supongo.  
Es todo lo que le dice. Harry lo abre, lo lee, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, y sale corriendo.

Louis abre la carta.  
Hace diez años, el padre de Harry apareció en su puerta unos días después del incidente, y le pidió que por favor desapareciera.  
-Harry no es más que un niño, y quiero que tenga todas las experiencias que un niño debe tener, me entiendes?  
Louis solo asiente.  
-Tengo un apartamento ya amueblado listo para que te mudes, solo necesito que jures que no intentarás hacer contacto con él por un largo tiempo.  
-Yo…pero…  
-A cambio, te enviaré cartas y fotografías de él, te contaré todo lo que sea importante de su vida. Lamento no poder ofrecerte un mejor trato, pero sé que entiendes la situación. Lo lamento de verdad.  
Louis aceptó el trato, lloró muchas noches por ello, pero se acostumbró a recibir las cartas y fotografías cada tanto, y con eso le era suficiente.

“Querido Louis, esta es la última carta. Te envío la fotografía de Harry en la ceremonia de graduación con su madre y hermana.  
Te lo devuelvo, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.”

Las manos de Louis tiemblan, lo foto se cae, y el timbre suena.  
Louis va hasta la puerta como en un trance, y abre. Del otro lado, hay un chico alto, de enormes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.  
-Señor Louis!- dice jadeando, y se tira encima del ojiazul. Louis lo estruja contra sí, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Harry balbucea. –Intenté buscarlo, mi padre me dio al dirección, nunca lo olvidé!  
-Yo tampoco te olvidé Harry.- el alfa se aparta y le mira a los ojos, Louis tiembla de expectación cuando los labios rojos de su alfa le tocan por primera vez.  
Es más perfecto de lo que pudo haber imaginado.  
Harry se mueve hacia adelante y empuja la puerta para cerrarla, le besa con torpeza y pasión, y Louis le corresponde.  
-Espera, espera.  
-Qué? Lo lamento no he besado muchas personas.  
El corazón de Louis se acelera ante esa declaración, se levanta y extiende la mano.  
-Señor Louis?  
-Louis, sólo Louis por favor.- Harry se sonroja y toma su mano.  
-Louis?  
-Vamos, a la cama, ahora.  
-Eh?! Pero yo no-  
-Esperé diez años, no pienso esperar un segundo más. Ya cumpliste dieciocho cierto?  
-Sí, sí claro-  
-Bien, entonces ven.  
Esa noche, tuvieron una larga y apasionada noche, al otro día Louis no podía levantarse y el costado de su cuello tenía una marca roja y hermosa. Por diez años, Louis no deseó nada tanto como esa marca.  
Mientras dibuja trazos invisibles sobre el pecho de Harry, siente que cada segundo de espera valió la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> espero les haya gustado un poco :)


End file.
